Burned Too Bright
by whatshewrotex
Summary: One-Shot DerekxOC. Please give it a shot and review! The life of a blind teenage girl was not an easy one. It wasn't always that way. The fair-skinned, mahogany-haired, fire cracker that was Celeste Manning only found herself blind, recently. She knew very well what it was like to see. She often thought it worse, knowing the beauty of color and light and having it ripped from her.


**A/n:**

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this. I'm a huge Sterek fan, but this is NOT a Sterek. This is a DerekxOC. I hope you will give it a chance, it's been bothering me. Just gonna be a long one shot so I can kill the writer's block for another story. It's not canon and its not an AU. Its like the purgatory of those. Enjoy and review!**

**It goes from Angst to Fluff. (Never been to great at fluff. I'm usually depressing.)**

**Burned Too Bright.**

The life of a blind teenage girl was not an easy one; not that she expected it to be that way. It wasn't always that way. The fair-skinned, mahogany-haired, fire cracker that was Celeste Manning only found herself blind, recently. She knew very well what it was like to see. She often thought it worse, knowing the beauty of color and light and having it ripped from you. All that was left now was darkness and the occasional vivid flash back of her family and pack burning to death.

She had originally fled from Beacon Hills, she fled until the stench of her pack's burning flesh was out of her nose. She was only 15 when she ran, relying completely on her other senses, because there was no chance her eyes would heal at her own hand. She was a werewolf, however she could not fix the damage done to her eyes. She had tried many times, but after a while, it just got discouraging. Later, she would find she needed an Alpha deriving from her original pack to even have a shot at ever seeing again. But her entire family and extended pack was dead, including said Alpha and any heir to the throne. They could not help her from the grave and she had come to accept that, now at the better end of 17 years old. There was no hope for Celeste in that aspect of her life and she had come to terms that being blind was it. At least she would never know the angry stare of an unfriendly Alpha and an Alpha would not be able to detect the wolf in her, because her eyes could not flash. Her eyes were a ghostly white now, according to anybody who would speak about her eyes when she was out of ear shot. That is if she wasn't a werewolf, which she totally was.

A woman found her, not three days into her journey.

_The young wolf may have been born wolf, but control was still an issue. Especially with her family, her anchor dead now. Her mother could not calm her down anymore, Celeste was on her own. Celeste was on her own and starving. Absolutely ravenous and the smell of meat wafted through the air. The hungry wolf's nose led her to the back of a McDonald's and right up to a man. She could hear his breathing and chewing. Her mouth dripped. She hadn't eaten in a couple days. Hunting was hard when you were alone and freshly blind. She heard the guy ask her who she was and what she was doing, but she didn't care about that. All she could envision was the juicy burger in his hands, in her belly._

_It happened lightning quick. Her senses zoned in on him, she heard him set down the burger and stand up. She knew he was coming over to her, to see if she were okay. Now was her chance. Her nose locked in on the burger and she jumped at him, which caused him to scream and run away from the white eyed freak that just lunged at her. She ran to the burger snatching it up and shoving the half eaten burger in her mouth. Basically, she swallowed it down in one whole bite. She could eat more, but was grateful for something lining her stomach. She licked her fingers before Celeste heard a chuckle behind her. Whipping around she threw her hands up in the air._

_"Listen, man, I'm sorry I haven't eaten in days and it just smelled so good," she said, completely ashamed of herself for doing what she had done. What a fail wolf, stealing half eaten burgers off of humans. She felt like a coyote._

_"I'm not a man and I see that you are blind. Are you homeless? You look like you've been through a ringer and your clothes smell like fire." Celeste choked at the woman's observant nature. She did not smell like a wolf, but she certainly wasn't human. It took her quite some time to answer the woman, but the woman was patient, which was inviting to the young wolf._

_"I.. I lost everything in a fire. Family and all."_

_"You will come with me then. We will get you proper glasses and a cane, so that you can blend in with society. Its not normal to be able to walk around town without seeing, I don't know what you are and you can tell me when your ready, but you will blend in." The woman's authoritative voice made the beta inside her want to submit. And so she did. That day they picked up a small pair of black sun glasses and a long black cane with a red tip. Just like a blind person. Celeste tried not to be bitter about it._

The woman she met that day called herself Amy and she later told Celeste that she was not human, but a witch and Celeste too eventually revealed her true form. Celeste had hoped she could heal her eyesight, but she was quickly let down from that thought. It was Amy who informed Celeste why her eyes wouldn't heal, because the lack of her Alpha, the lack of strength within herself. How shameful.

Amy became a second mother to Celeste, offering her guidance, listening to her problems and fears that stemmed from her past in Beacon Hills and even helped her fine tune her senses, so she could live with out fear of the unknown. Eventually, Celeste became a skilled hunter and could defend herself as if she weren't even blind. It still was not enough to heal her eyes.

Amy and Celeste traveled a lot. Amy constantly needed to to move from place to place, depending on what herbs and plants were in season where. It was important for many of her potions to have the fresh ingredients.

Celeste was okay with this, she didn't mind to travel, even though she didn't know where they were going. Sometimes she didn't even ask. Her favorite part was stepping out of the car and taking a deep sniff of the air. If it was salty, they were by the cost (or once Salt Lake City, Utah.) If not, they were inland. The smell of the woods, or the smell of the city. It was different every time she stepped out of the car.

However, today it was familiar. Today was Celeste's 18th Birthday and Amy had decided a few nights ago that they were going to settle down in a town where their was a steady market for all the things she needed. Celeste could smell the smell of her family before she even got the car door open all the way. She gagged, hanging her head out of the car as bile threatened to rise in the back of her throat. Beacon Hills, for sure.

"Why would you bring me back here?"

"It's time to face your fears, Celeste. And you will be starting your senior year back at Beacon Hills High School come Monday." If Celeste could be mad at Amy, this would be the time, though she would never argue with the powerful witch. Deep down the wolf knew Amy was right anyways, but that didn't mean she had to like any part of it.

Monday morning was going to be a drag.

As expected, Monday morning was a drag. And so was Monday afternoon. In fact, once the school got wind that she was back in town, the whole school was a buzz with gossip.

"Did you hear that Celeste Manning is back in town? I thought she was dead!"

"I heard she skipped town because she was pregnant and her family was dead."

"I heard she's been in the looney bin for the past two years."

"Did you hear that she's blind? Look into her eyes next time you see her, it's like looking into a robot! Freaky."

"Should have stayed dead, now we have to look at her creepy eyes every time she walks into a room!"

Celeste's hands shook as she tried to reign in her anger, reign in the wolf. She was successful, thanks to Amy's teachings. If she had returned a couple years ago, her classmates wouldn't have been so lucky. The slanderous comments and rude words didn't stop after lunch, so she dipped out. She couldn't handle being there right now or ever again for that matter. She was sure that Amy would understand that this was too much, so she was going home to ask Amy to leave. She couldn't do this, she couldn't be here. There was no fresh start here for her, in Beacon Hills.

A deep rumble from an engine pulled her from her thoughts. By habit, she cocked her head towards the noise. Suddenly, the engine cut and somebody was in her space. Really in her space. Like nose pressed to her neck, scent marking her in her space. Celeste was about ready to swipe an angry paw at her attacker, when his scent finally filled her nose. Her heart seemed to stop and her breath hitched in her throat.

"D-Derek?" The man whined against her. Actually whined! She had never heard Derek Hale sound so pathetic. It made her melt into his body in a tight embrace as hot tears escaped her eyes. She was feeling pretty pathetic herself. "You, everybody, you were dead Derek!"

"I wasn't there. I should have been there, I could have done something to stop it, but I wasn't and I couldn't. I thought you were dead until I caught your scent a few hours ago." Derek said back, grabbing the girls face and looking into her shades. This confused him. In his haste to touch her, be by her, he hadn't noticed the cane. He did now though. The wolf in him whined to heal his injured mate, it now registering with her that the fire left her blind. He removed her glasses, noticing tears billowing out of the white pools as she reached up to touch his face. "I could have protected you."

"Hey Der, I saved myself! I didn't need you, don't blame yourself for what happened to us and our pack... Who needs to see when you've got a nose like mine!" Celeste offered, though she knew it was no good. She had blamed herself for the past two years. She took Derek's hands in hers, overcome with happiness to be near somebody she thought was dead for a couple years. All of these dormant emotions began to stir between the two. Derek grabbed her face again, taking her in a deep kiss. He was unable to contain the joy and couldn't help but express it to her. His wolf preened at the contact.

At least they had each other. Mates.

_She was 15 when she found out Derek was her mate. Some boy at school was picking on her and Derek had come to her rescue, as usual. She sat next to him now, in his car as they drove home. He was oddly silent. _

_"What's your problem?," Celeste finally asked, sick of his brooding appearance. His eyes snapped over to her, then back to the road._

_"You need to take better care of yourself! Stop getting yourself into situations with these guys at your school. I won't be able to control myself next time." He looked deadly serious. Then again, he was always deadly serious. She huffed at him, folding her arms over her chest._

_"What does that even mean, Derek?" she hissed, tossing him a glance, which he returned, brows raised like she was blind to what had manifested between them. The two of them had subtly flirted for years. They're personalities meshed so well together, though Celeste had thought it was her imagination. Derek was about 4 years older than her, she never thought he'd be interested. She noted now, he seemed to be breaking out in a light sweat._

_"You're too young to understand if you can't see it. I'll tell you when your 18." Derek said pointidly and she threw her hands up in the air. What the actual fuck._

_"I'm not a child, Derek. Stop being so damn cryptic. What's going on?" He looked over at her for a moment before letting out a rough sigh. It was impossible for him to keep things from her. They were inseperable since Celeste was born. Derek was four when the new member of the pack arrived. She had beautiful, deep blue eyes and the biggest smile and Derek loved her from the moment he saw her. He had told his mother a few days after Celeste was born, that she was his mate and he would protect her for the rest of her life._

_"You're my mate, Celeste." When he said it, it resonated with her. She had felt things for him for a long time. She'd even touched herself once or twice at the thought of him pinning her down and kissing her bare skin, dragging his fangs across her. The thought gave her goosebumps now and the tingling feeling in her pants returned like it did every time she thought of him that way. She never thought he'd ever feel the same back, let alone want to claim her as his mate. It made her heart sing. She didn't respond, but she did sport a bright smile for the rest of the day and Derek knew that was acceptance. He also knew she'd be his officially one day._

That was a year before the fire. The never made it official, the had kissed and kept it innocent, considering she was underage and in no hurry to change that. Derek also was in no hurry and refused to officially mate until she was 18, but that didn't mean they didn't spend every waking moment with each other. Touching, kissing, holding each other tightly. Now, here they were again, pressed chest to chest on the side of what sounded like a street. She felt on the verge of a major anxiety attack, yet at the same time she felt the calmest she had felt in years. It made no sense. She was crying harder now and he rocked her in his arms, whispering things like it was okay and they had each other now. She was so happy, so full in his arms causings more tears to spill. She was over come with emotion. The wolf inside her was howling, being with its mate again. Both her and her wolf believed him to be dead.

"Celeste, why didn't your eyes heal?" She let out a sad sound, pulling herself away from him and hanging her head low in shame. _Because she's a fail wolf, fail wolf, fail wolf_.

"I can't heal them myself, I am too weak without my Alpha. An Alpha needs to heal me and our Alpha is gone forever." It was so embarrassing to admit, and she felt her face heat up. How pathetic. Derek let out a low sound, before grabbing both of her arms, and that's when she figured it out by the low sound he made. That was an Alpha's rumble, for sure. She had only heard Derek's mother do it once, at his Uncle Peter. Celeste realized he was heir to Alpha Talia. It was him, duh her fucking _son_. Though, she couldn't know that for sure, considering she couldn't see his intense red eyes glowing in anger and hatred for the ones who did this to his mate.

"I'm the Alpha now, that makes me your Alpha right? I can fix you," he told her, but she didn't smile or get her hopes up. Just because somebody said the Alpha could heal her, chances were it was not the case. "C'mon, I'll take you to my loft and I'll try, please. I hate to see you this way." She nodded at him, it was worth a shot. What did she have to lose? And being with her mate sounded like a plan to her wolf right now.

They arrived 10 minutes later and Derek led the blind girl up to his loft, locking the door behind them. He led her over to a chair and instructed her to sit. She did. She felt a warm presence over her eyes, then a weird burning sensation. She let out a low whine and Derek apologized before removing his hands from over her eyes. She had not expected to see the bright room as he moved his hands away. She couldn't see much of anything, it was too damn bright. But brightness was beautiful because it wasn't darkness. She let out a strangled cry. He fixed her! Derek had actually done it! Having come to peace with it over a year ago, she literally could not believe her eyes.

She looked to him, flashing her piercing blue eyes at him and he flashed his red back. She squealed in delight, the chiseled face of her mate coming into view. The girl leapt to him, wrapping her muscular legs around his stacked body. He chuckled deeply and pulled her into a deep kiss, which she gladly and hungrily returned.

"My 18th birthday was a couple days ago," she said breathlessly, parting their lips to work down his jaw and the statement hung in the air for a good while. Celeste had her face pressed into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent when what she said finally registered with Derek. She felt him swallow several times and she could feel his claws descending and retracting as he tried to maintain control. The urge to finally claim his mate was almost irresistible. He would not be letting her slip through his hands this time. "Since you forgot a present, maybe you could just claim me instead."

The sentence drove Derek over the edge and he was pushing her up against the nearest wall, catching her lips in a hungry kiss. His eyes were already red from the moment the strong vixen wrapped her legs around his waist. They both found themselves wolfing out, now as they clawed each other's cloth's off. Once naked, he carried her to his bed and set her down gentle, before crawling between her legs. Celeste wrapped her legs around his hips once more, already dripping wet at the direct cause of his fangs on her throat. She could feel his chest rumbling in pure satisfaction and she could tell her mate wanted to savor every second, hear every noise and smell every scent. He kissed down her body, paying particular attention to her nipples, causing her to squeak and thrust her hips up into him. He kissed further down still, stopping just above her wetness. After a moment of smelling and scent marking, his tongue dove into her throbbing pussy, causing her to cry his name out.

"Derek, Derek! Oh my god," her eyes were rolling back into her head as he slowly sucked on her clit. This was _way_ better than her hand and it got even better when he inserted two of his fingers, stretching her for his giant length. He stopped toying with her after a moment, looking up at her from his spot between her legs.

"Tell me, tell me what you want me to do. All of it, Celeste."

"I want you to take me, make me your mate, Derek. For God's sake, look at me!," she huffed out angrily. This was not the time for games. He did look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glazed, she needed him to take her, now and he knew it but he couldn't stop watching her lips as the parted with each moan. He was rock hard, now, she looked so perfect and all her wanted was to claim her. So he did. In a second, his lips were on her's and she could taste her sweetness. His cock pushed slowly into her opening, causing her to let out a painful yelp. This was her first time, after all.

Once his entire length filled her up, he slowly began to rock inside her, causing all types of succulent noises to erupt from her throat. Derek bit her neck, playfully, enjoying every cry and more that escaped her full, swollen lips. He could come, watching her writhe beneath him. After a while of softly moving in her, he lost control of his wolf, which was totally fine with her, because gentle was not the way to go for her and her wolf right now.

He pulled back and slammed his full length back inside of her, causing a harsh moan to escape her lips, followed by a few encouraging words like faster and harder. Derek obliged, who was he to deny his mate what she wanted? Every time he pulled out, her freshly deflowered pussy would suck her back in, practically begging for more. Soon, he was pounding into her, his hips bucking awkwardly, her moans growling louder as she rocked against him. They were both nearing the climax and when it came, his knot filled her up, she clenched around him and they howled together.

They could not separate for another hour, which was fine with her, considering her legs felt like jell-o. Derek was smiling for once and so was she, looking up at her newly bonded mate from his chest. He smiled down at her, stroking her back carefully, before pulling her up against him and nuzzling into her wavey locks.

She smelt like Mate.

**(This takes place a couple months ahead, but is kinda flashy backy. I hope you follow me.)**

Derek introduced her to the pack the next day. Isaac took to her like hair on syrup. In fact, Derek had almost, _almost_ beat him up a few times, because he felt he was too close to his mate. Though Celeste literally snapped at him and barred his teeth, so he backed down, not going to challenge his mate's judgement. Deep down, he knew Isaac looked to her as a pack mom after a few months of heavy devotion to her. Celeste was also now on the same level as the Alpha and the pack really enjoyed having somebody to keep Derek's anger in check. Though she did have a temper herself, it was certainly not as bad as Derek's and she rarely took it out on the rest of the pack. The pack enjoyed having her around and spent a lot of time with her. Not as nearly as much as her three boys though.

Stiles was the second to take to her like Isaac had. The whole pack accepted her loved her, but they gave her her space. Isaac and his recently claimed mate now had felt a strong connection to Celeste and spent most of their free time, keeping her company. She called them her pups, perhaps because they were the youngest in the pack. At first, Derek was jealous, but seeing the maternal instinct in his mate turned out being an incredible turn on for him. In fact, Derek when would see her doing something... maternal, Derek would literally _kick_ Stiles, Isaac and any other pack member out of the house, before carrying her upstairs and pounding her senseless, mumbling fervently about filling her up with his cubs.

_One night, the boys had fallen asleep on Derek's couch and Celeste covered them, placing a kiss on both of their heads, before turning to see red eyes staring at her from the dark. She smirked at the shadowy figure and he moved into the light. He wanted nothing more than to fill her with his child now, the sight of her going all pack mom again had sent his instincts off the rail. Celeste too wanted the same thing._

_Since the boys were asleep, Derek took this opportunity to snatch his popular mate up into his arms and carry her towards his bedroom. _

_"I'm gonna fill you up," he stared down at her with red eyes a glowing, she felt her fangs grow with anticipation. She would love to extend the pack with him, carry his child. "Gonna make you pregnant with __**my**__ cubs," he growled, primal urges taking over him. _

_"All talk and no walk, show me." she growled back, flashing her eyes and her Alpha was crowding her against his closed door in a minute, before slicing her pants off with a sharp claw. She growled, punching his chest. Celeste loved those jeans. Growling back, the Alpha flashed his eyes at her and she bared her neck, mockingly. Growling again, he quickly undid his cock and shoved it inside of her._

_It would have hurt if she wasn't so wet, but he was able to slide right on in. And he showed her then. He pounded her against the door satisfied with the sound of the door banging in the frame and the loud cries coming from Celeste until the both came. Then he showed her again, in the shower and again on the counter in the bathroom and again on the bed... Twice. Filling her each time._

_By the time they were done, Celeste could barely string together a 3 word sentence and Derek was basically in the same boat._

They hadn't expected it to take so quickly, though. Derek was out of town, when she figured it out about a month after that late night. Rather Isaac had figured it out. Him and Stiles had come over that Sunday and Isaac nearly fell over when he walked in the door. He pinched his nose tightly and stared at her.

"You _wreak_ like Derek! He's been gone for 4 days, how do you smell like that?" Celeste raised a brow at the young wolf, before the thought hit her. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell slack as she tuned her hearing in. Sure enough, she could hear a faint heart beat in her stomach. Isaac must of heard it too, because his jaw was also dropped. They must have not been able to tell, because she was always surrounded by Derek's scent, but now that he was gone, it should have faded. Stiled looked between the two frantically.

"What? What? What's going on, guys! Human here, no freaky wolf sniffer!" Stiles blurted out, waving his hands frantically in the air. Celeste's hand dropped to her stomach and Stiles immediately got the hint. Momma didn't raise no fool.

"I'm gonna be an Uncle!" He cried, cheerfully pumping his fist into the air and Celeste smiled brightly at the two. Derek would be the last to know, but Celeste couldn't wait to bare him the news. The pack had filtered into their house later that night, waiting to welcome their Alpha home. Lydia smelled it instantly, asking her immediately how far along she thought she was. The other wolves in the pack stared between the two, now noticing her stench and the soft heart beat fluttering in her stomach. Celeste flushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Not sure, but Derek doesn't know yet-"

"Derek doesn't know what yet?" He asked, pushing the front door open. His pack whipped around, as if on que. The smell hit Derek a few moments later and he stared at his mate, clenching and unclenching her fists, as if she were afraid of his reaction. His chest swelled with pride and he was on her in a second, dropping to his knees to kiss her flat stomach. Celeste let the tears flow from her eyes, over come with happiness. It became something she was getting familiar with.

Amy cast a protective spell over her that night, to ensure the fetus's safe arrival and the pack never was happier. Or more protective. Over the course of her first trimester, Derek and the pack set to rebuild the Hale house, so the pack could stay together during this time. Not one of the wolves could really stand to be away from Celeste in her current state, she spent most of her summer, sitting in a chair swing that Derek had got for her, reading some of her favorite books as her pack worked on the house. She would give her input when asked questions like colors and themes. Mainly Lydia was in charge of that, but Celeste had veto power, so every decision came through her. Derek would not let her touch or go near the nursery yet, however. He said that was a surprise.

20 weeks in, they- and by they I mean the /entire/ pack showed up at Deaton's for the ultrasound of ultrasound. It was the Genderbowl and there were bets going all around. Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Stiles were all set on it being a girl, while Derek, Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Scott where set on it being a boy. Celeste just wanted a healthy baby. However, nobody had prepared for this.

"One boy, one girl," Deaton said, smiling up at the stunned parents and.. pack.

"I was gonna say twins!," Jackson yelled from the back, throwing his hands up in the air. Always trust your guts. Celeste couldn't speak and Derek's eye brows just shot through the roof, before he let out a hearty chuckle. Celeste also started to laugh, clapping her hands together in joy. The rest of the pack piled close to count all of the finger's and toes with Deaton all giddy from the shock of finding out there were going to be two little babies running around the house.

Derek put plans to build an extra room onto the house into effect that night and Celeste decided on the names of Ramona Lee and Roman James Hale the very next morning.

The two nurseries were connected off of Celeste's and Derek's master bedroom for easy access and safe keeping. Two weeks before her due date, Derek _finally_ showed Celeste the room. She was awe struck. Roman's room was a beautiful gold color, with navy furniture and decorations and Ramona's room was also gold, but instead of navy furniture and accents they were purple. Both rooms sported their names. It was absolutely stunning.

"Best surprise ever," she whispered happily to her mate.

Turns out that wasn't really the surprise. After inspecting Ramona's room, she turned to exit. Her mate was no longer in her line of vision. He cleared his throat from the floor and Celeste stared down at him, stunned. There he knelt, black velvet box in his hand, slowly opening before her very eyes to reveal the most stunning ring she had ever seen in her entire life. He didn't even get to ask her, she had already tackled him to the ground, screaming yes all the way.

The pack cheered from downstairs. Apparently, this had been the plan since the moment Derek had decided to rebuild the old house. Everyone was in on it, except her. Well, if you don't take your head out of the ice cream carton, how can you expect to get any info out of the pack.

That wasn't even the best surprise. The best surprise was that Lydia planned the whole thing, bought her a dress and told her the date, which was not even a week away. It was nice having the control taken from her hands, considering stress was not good for her in the later stages of her pregnancy.

"Just show up wearing this," Lydia had told her, shoving a bag and a couple boxes at her after she had shooed Derek from the room. "Go on, try it on. It's _totally_ you." She nodded, going to her bathroom to do so.

She came out a few moments later, wearing the lacy, white gown that showed off all the right parts of her body and was incredibly flattering, even with her swollen stomach. She felt beautiful and Lydia squealed in delight. She should do this for a living. The shoes were even converse with tasteful rhinestones lining certain parts of the shoes and the soles were blue. It was awesome. Normally the rush would scare her, but Derek and her were already mated for life. This was just to celebrate that.

She really felt like she was going to pee her dress and her stomach kept twisting, she was so nervous. She didn't even know why she was nervous, it was Derek for Christ's sake. It wasn't like an arranged marriage. She let out a shaky sound, body trembling. Did she look okay? Was he going to run? She had to keep reminding her hormonally clouded brain that they were already mated for life.

Finally she heard her tone begin to play and she rushed to the door where Isaac was waiting patiently for her to calm herself.

"Are you ready?" He asked, flashing her a happy smile as she nodded back to him. He took her arm and they walked out of the front door of their house. The wedding took place in the front of the Hale house. underneath the biggest oak tree on the property. Family and Friends from the rest of the pack members, as well as Amy and Derek's Uncle Peter crowded the beautiful gold picnic chairs that lined the golden alley she was being lead down.

All eyes were one her, but the only eyes she cared about was Derek's and they were currently piercing her soul. He sported a huge smile, eyes flashing at her and she returned the gesture, smiling back coyly. Once at the stand, Isaac kissed her cheek and passed her off to the Sheriff and Derek. The Sheriff began to speak into the microphone about love and marriage and balance and children, but Derek heard nothing but the soft beating of his babies' hearts and his soon-to-be wife's breath smoothly going in an out. It sounded like heaven to him.

The both opted out of the vows, stating both knew exactly how the other felt and it was only their business, totally covering Derek's emotionally constipated ass, because Celeste could scream from the roof top how happy she was.

This, of course, is when all hell broke loose. It was no sooner did Derek 'kiss the bride,' the they both felt a warm rush of water hit their legs. Celeste gasped, flushing madly. How embarrassing!? She let out a squeak as a contraction hit her stomach not two minutes after.

"It's time," she said, waddling her wet, pregnant ass towards the house as fast as she could. Lydia took over, instructing the guests to go enjoy the reception and maybe later they'd get to see the new Hale babies. Everybody cheered as Derek shut the door behind them. Isaac and Stiles helped super-huge Celeste up the stairs to get changed while Derek grabbed the bag and the car seat.

The foursome where on their way to Deaton's 10 minutes later and the rest of the pack filtered in about 20 minutes after that.

"Oh no, no no no, you are _not _all seeing my vagina. Everybody except Derek, get behind my head." She ordered, as some of the pack tried to get a front row seat for the action. No way, Jose.

An hour after that, Roman James Hale entered the world, screaming up a storm. He had his father's dark hair, but his mother's beautiful blue eyes. Celeste did not get to see him at first, however, because Ramona Lee Hale was not far behind her brother. She too came out in a ball of squeals that was drowned out by Celeste's screams.

An hour after that, both babies were cleaned up and healthy as can be, Celeste was tired, but thrilled at the rest of the pack lined up by her beside to take turned holding and scenting the twins. Derek looked the happiest at the end of the bed, as he held his two children in his arms. His wolf preened, so happy to have had a hand in creating these beautiful children.

From ashes a Phoenix will rise. In this case, a whole family of them.

**FIN**

**A/N: Hope you liked it and will review. If you want to see a sequel, let me know. **


End file.
